Persona 3: The Power Of The Heart
by fantasyfusionfreak
Summary: The S.E.E.S get a 9th persona-user and it turns out that she has some kind of connection to Minato. MinatoxOC
1. New Student

**_All P3 Characters/places are c to ATLUS_**

_**Ren Kawagura c FantasyFusionFreak** I also go by KisuNoYami_

_**NOTICE:**The story is kinda rushed/fast and kinda obvious. ' And some of the characters might be OOC out of character because I suck at getting characters into character XD;;;;You'll have to forgive me and my horrible writing skills. I haven't been reading many books lately has been re-reading her 8 mangas xx I promise to read some book-books sooner or later so just try and enjoy this for the moment. once I read some more, I will go back and re-do this chapter!!_

--

**Summary:**It's crappy and long. ): I apologize.

Since the age of 9, Ren has suffered from various amounts of abuse from her mother after her father and older brother died in a wreck. Because of her unfortunate events, she is sent to Iwotodai to live with her grandmother. Ren only speaks when it's important. She does really well in her classes; making straight A's but doesn't associate herself in any kind of club or higher leveled classes. She is very good in in English and Japanese. It's said that one who is perfect in English and Japanese, isn't really of Japanese desecnt. In Ren's case, her mother is Japanese, her father was hawaiin. She is also good in memorizing Japanese mythology and Japanese poetry. Her favorite dish is to eat rice with takoyaki and butter. Her persona finally awakens one day when she is cornered by a shadow and defeats it. She collapses after battle from exhuastion and is bedridden for a week. S.E.E.S discuss about bringing in a 10th S.E.E.S member. They all take it into consideration and ask her to join once she has recovered. Among joining them, Ren doesn't speak to anyone; mainly because some of them annoy her: Yukari is just too critical and is always yelling at Junpei, Junpei was okay to get along with when he wasn't clowning around, Akihiko only cared about training, Mitsuru was...to stuck up..., Fuuka was a computer geek, Ken was just...Ken, Aigis creeped her out, and Minato...Minato was very quiet. He hardly spoke; only spoke when it was important...there was something interesting and mysterious about him. Ren learns that his parents died 10 years ago in a car accident and that shadow; a 13 Arcana Death Arcana had been sealed away inside him because it could not be defeated. He always had that same expressionless look yet his eyes could show his emotions. There are times where Ren would engage in small conversations with Minato and feel like she's known him for a very long time. She thinks she may have known him at the age of 7 before he left Kyoto to live with a foster family on the outskirts of Iwotodai. She had so many questions that were unanswered...

**The dates/times that were in the game are out of chronological order and have been given a small style of my own; not too much of a style that it would ruin the P3 atmosphere** :3

* * *

**The Power Of The Heart**

**CHAPTER ONE**:"_The New Student_."

_**Thursday:**__** August 30th 2009 Daytime**_

It was an early monday morning at Gekkokan high school. The students were sitting patiently for the teacher to arrive. Junpei turned to Minato and grinned.

"Hey! I heard we're having a new student in our class." Junpei announced.

Yukari sighed annoyed by the sudden announcement.

"Oh great," Yukari remarked sarcastically. "I hope they aren't annoying like you, Stupei."

Junpei's smile only widened as he ignored Yukari's light insult.

"I heard it was a _girl_ who is transferring from Kyoto!!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Isn't that SWEET?!"

Yukari stared at him before turning her attention at Minato.

"C'mon buddy!" Junpei shouted. "Aren't you psyched!?"

Minato blinked.

"...I don't know." He answered bluntly.

Junpei shrugged his shoulders. It was very like Minato to not get excited over new students.

Just then, the door opened and in walked Mrs. Toriumi and...a female student. As the female student stood beside the podium, Mrs. Toriumi began to ruffle papers and such before clearing her throat.

"Class," She explained. "Today we have a new student. Her name is **Ren Kawagura** from **Kyoto** and she will be joining our class. Let's all be nice to her and make her feel like she belongs."

Ren Kawagura had long, flipped out dark purple hair, piercing light blue eyes, tannish-brown skin and was wearing the school uniform. She suddenly made eye contact with Minato, looked away and blushed. Mrs. Toriumi looked around the room for an empty seat but couldn't find one.

"Hmm..." The English teacher pondered. "I may have to switch a few student's seats around..."

A note suddenly landed on Minato's desk.

It was obviously from Junpei.

_She's kinda cute don'tcha think?_ It read.

Minato picked up his pencil and scibbled down a response.

_Why?_ He wrote.

He threw the note back to Junpei. Junpei smiled and scribbled something else down before passing it back to his best friend.

_C'mon. You can tell me! I won't tell Yuka-tan!_

The navy blue haired boy sighed and responded.

_It's not that important, Junpei. _

He threw the note back to him. As soon as he was about to read it, Ren walked over beside him. Junpei's face went strawberry red.

"Ah...um...h-hi..." Junpei managed to spit out.

"A...are you...Junpei Iori...?" Ren asked shyly.

Junpei felt his heart jump.

J"Uh...yeah...why?"

R"...I'm suppose to sit next to you..."

J"...Uhh..okay..."

Ren walked slowly over to the other side of Junpei and sat next to him. She didn't speak at all.

Mrs. Toriumi began to go over a composition lesson--how to introduce yourself in English and Japanese. As stupid as the students thought it was, Mrs. Toriumi explained to them that this was what she had to teach.

"You don't want me to loose my job now do you?!" She screamed. "Anyways, who can tell me how to introduce themselves in both english and Japanese...? Hmm...let's see...I usually call on Minato but I will call on our new student Ren this time."

Ren stood up and Mrs. Toriumi repeated the question.

"In Japanese it's _'Hajimishite. Kawagura desu.'_ In english it is _'Nice to meet you. My name is Ren Kawagura.'"_ Ren explained.

Mrs. Toriumi, as well as the rest of the students were utterly amazed at how perfect her english and japanese were. Ren quickly sat down and waited for her to continue teaching.

"..T-that's absolutely correct, Ms. Kawagura." She replied. "Very good!"

Minato stared at the girl from the corner of his stormy gray eyes...he could sense that she was just like him...

...Perhaps even a persona-user.

_**After-school**_

Junpei had left to see Chidori in the hospital and Yukari had Archery club. Minato had art club with Keisuke and he honestly didn't feel like going but he hadn't been in a couple of days. As he began to get up, he noticed Ren still sitting at her seat, reading a thick book filled with Japanese Mythology. Minato wasn't one to approach people but he taken a sudden interest in Ren--even though it was the first day. He walked over to her seat. She looked at him and a huge blush came to her cheeks but she wasn't nervous.

"Um...yes...?" Ren asked.

"...You're not in any clubs are you...?" Minato asked in his soft voice.

Ren closed her book and sat it down.

"No...I'm not," She answered lightly. "I honestly don't want to be in one..."

Minato took Junpei's seat.

"Why...?"

She put her book in her bag and sat it on her desk.

"...Did you want me to join a club...?" She asked ignoring his question.

His eyes widened. Was the question plastered on his face?

"I just don't want you to be alone like you have been..." Minato blurted.

Ren's eyes widened. She stood up with her bag and turned her back to Minato. He stood up as well and figured she didn't want to walk with him. He started toward the door until: _"_Wait a minute!" He turned his attention towards her. At first she looked away but met the navy blue haired boy's stormy gray eyes.

"...H-how do you know how long I've been alone...?" Ren muttered. "...You don't know me..."

Minato stared at her with the same expressionless look that was set on his face.

"You're right I don't." Minato replied. "But, you and I have a lot in common. Even if you've never spoken to me before."

Ren raised an eyebrow. Minato suddenly leaned forward into ear and whispered: _"But Kikuri-Hime speaks to me. In a way, she's like you."_

The blue eyed girl felt her heart jump and her face get warm. H-how did he know she had a persona? The grip on Ren's bag strap tightened.

"C'mon. If you want to sign up for the art club come with me. Keisuke shouldn't mind it." Minato announced.

Ren could feel pairs of eyes stare at her back in the class room and quickly rushed out the door.

...

As the two were walking in the hallway, Ren was lagging behind and questioning Minato in her mind. For some reason, she felt likes she's met him before.

_"How the hell does he know my Persona is Kikuri-Hime? And...what it means to be alone...? Maybe he himself is alone, even though he has a couple of friends...maybe he still feels alone even if he does have any...I wonder what kind of life he's lived and if--"_

Her thoughts were broken when she felt her face collide with his back. Terrified, she stayed where she was; burried in his backside. Minato looked over his back slightly. All of a sudden, there was a snicker behind her.

"Oh look, it's Minato and that new girl from Kyoto." A boy who looked like a senior, announced.

The boy's friend with brown hair laughed.

"Is this girl number 20?" The brown haired boy asked with a mischiveous smile running across his lips.

Ren felt nervous and didn't peel herself from Minato's back. Even though she's just met the boy, she felt very...protected leaning against his back side. Minato on the other hand, stayed where he was. The senior boy walked up behind Ren and slid his arms around her.

"C'mon sweet heart, you don't need a man whore like him." The senior boy announced.

This pissed Ren off. She got a firm grip on her school bag and whacked the senior alongside his head; causing him to fall backwards head first...

...Knocked Out.

Minato turned around as soon as he couldn't feel the girl's forehead pressed against his back and raised his eyebrows. Ren's breathing quickend and felt a lump form in the back of her throat.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!" She exclaimed. "YOU ACT _JUST_ LIKE THE GUYS IN KYOTO!! LIKE A BUNCH OF PIGS!"

Minato sweatdropped and felt himself getting a little nervous.

_"Do I really want to be around her?"_ He thought to himself.

The brown haired boy dragged his senior friend as fast as he could to the nurse's office. Ren flicked some of her long dark purple hair away from her shoulders before turning around to stare at slightly frightened Minato. She felt slightly embarrassed by her sudden anger and scratched her head.

"...Sorry...I guess I should've mentioned that I have a slight anger problem when it comes to my personal space." She told him.

"_Really now? So it's okay for __you__ to invade __my__ personal space...??_" Minato thought. "...It's okay..."

Minato and Ren continued to the door of the Art room to meet Keisuke. As soon as they walked into the door, Keisuke was the only one there at his easel painting some kind of non-repensinational art.

"Oh, Minato! You're here!" Keisuke exclaimed excitedly. "I thought I'd be the only one in here! Oh--! and you brought someone along..."

Minato nodded and Ren was in awe at the various artworks and supplies sitting in different spots of the room.

"...Ren-chan..." Minato muttered the girl's name.

The 17 year old snapped out of it and stared at the curly haired boy who had a huge smile set to his face.

"...!" Ren stared at Keisuke. "U-uhm I'm Kawagura...Kawagura Ren..."

Keisuke laughed.

"No need to get formal on me Ren-san." He announced. "You're the new transfer student from Kyoto right? It's nice to meet you."

Ren's eyes furrowed slightly and cowered behind Minato a little; like a child. Keisuke's eyes widened with confusement but turned his attention to Minato.

"...She's a little shy..." Minato muttered under his breath.

Keisuke titled his head.

"Really? Well, she's certiantly warmed up to you in no time! XD"

The boy was amused but Minato wasn't. He just shrugged off his friend's comment and waited for him to explain as to why he was the only person in the art room.

"Um, I should've come to your class earlier to tell you that there's no club today..." He began to explain. "I'm just here trying to finish up a painting for a contest I want to enter."

"Really?" Minato remarked. "What of?"

The boy laughed.

"I'm not sure yet," He said. "I'm just drawing whatever comes to mind."

The navy blue haired boy suddenly felt a hand rest on his left arm.

"...I...wish you good luck with that..." Ren told him.

K"Thanks!"

Silence plauged the room.

"Well, I should finish up before I head home." Keisuke announced. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Without a word, Minato nodded and headed out the door with Ren following behind him.

_**Port Island StationEvening**_

The two stood in silence waiting for their train that would take them to Iwotodai station. Minato began to put on his earphones but before turning his MP3 player on, he turned his head to Ren who seemed to be really deep in her Japanese mythology book; a look of interest and bewilderment spread across her face.

_"Why is she so interested in that book...?"_ Minato thought.

Ren saw Minato staring at her from the corner of her light blue eyes and pulled the book away from her face.

"...What...?" Ren asked.

Minato jumped a little bit and shook his head.

"N-nothing..." He answered. "I was curious as to what you were reading..."

Ren tilted her head at him but smiled.

"...Would you like to look at it...?" She asked.

To be honest, part of him really didn't care for the book but the other half wondered what made Ren unintentionally ignore others around her and focus her attention on that book. After a couple of seconds of him not responding, she raised an eyebrow.

"...Um...i-it's okay for you to look at it..." Ren brought up again. "Heck! I can let you borrow it if you're so curious as to what's it about!"

She handed the book to him and he took it without hesitation.

"Do you need it back anytime soon?" He asked.

The violet haired girl shook her head.

"No, not really," She answered honestly. "Keep it as long as you like! I'm just about done with the book and I can look up the last couple of chapters on the internet."

The train finally arrived and the two got on. In the evenings, there were usually lots of highschool kids, and adults who rode the train often but today, it was just about empty. Besides Ren and Minato being on the train, an elderly woman, a sleeping, scruffy man who seemed to have had it hard at work and 3 masculine looking high school students and a female that was hanging around them, were on. Ren saw the 4 high school students and quickly hid behind Minato. Minato could sense fear in the girl shivering behind him.

"...What's wrong...?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"...Those boys were bothering me earlier this morning when I was walking to school..." Ren whispered. "...They wouldn't leave me alone so I had to run to the campus...they threatend me that they'd be back..."

Minato, surprisingly, became pissed but didn't show it in his face. He took off his headphones and shut off his MP3 player.

"Bothering you how...?" Minato asked.

Ren could sense the anger in Minato's body but not his face or his voice...

_"...Is...he...? Is he...going to...protect me...?" _Ren thought. "...It was...sexuall-"

Before Ren could finish, the 4 high schoolers began to walk toward them. She feel her entire body stiffen up as they crowded around her and Minato.

_"Don't be scared. I'm here to protect you."_

Ren's eyes widened. Why did that sudden memory playback in her mind? 10 years ago, there was a little boy she had met in the 3rd grade that stood up for her often. She didn't really have any friends back then but that kid was the only one that treated her like she belonged in this world; treated her fairly; like a friend...untill he had to move after his parents were killed in a car accident...

"Well, well, if it isn't that girl we saw eariler today!" One boy announced loudly.

"Oh? And whose this?" A girl with short black hair asked. She looked at Minato with a mischiveous smile set to her face.

"Screw the pretty boy!" The loud boy exclaimed. "I want this girl..."

Ren began to press herself into Minato's body and gripping onto his white shirt. Minato could see the loud boy going to grab Ren's arm so he retaliated by grabbing his wrist in a strong, tight grip. The 4 students eyes widened by his sudden move. Ren's eyes widened also.

"Who the hell do you think you are, pretty boy!?" The loud one shouted. "You need to let me go if you know what's good for you!"

Minato just stared at him with the same blank expression but his stormy gray eyes shot a look of anger and annoyance towards him.

"Minato-kun!!"

Minato spun around to find the other boy holding Ren around her body tightly so she couldn't escape from his grasp. She felt like the bones in her body were being crushed.

"Get off of me!" Ren screamed.

_"Ren!"_ Minato's mind yelled.

He was quickly caught off guard with the loud boy getting ready to strike him with a punch. Minato dodged it, grabbed his arm and flung him to his right; causing him to knock into the girl and the other two boys. The flaming red haired boy, who had ahold of Ren, was slightly frightened by how much strength a skinny boy like him could hold. Ren bit the red haired boys arm to get him to drop her. He screamed and flung her into Minato; the navy blue haired boy catching her successfully. The red haired boy rubbed at his arm and ran to the back of the train; leaving his unconscience buddies behind.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked her.

Ren was obviously a little shooken up by the small incident and wanted to get off the train. She felt pathetic as she clung onto Minato the rest of the train ride. No tears were shed but she burried her face in his chest as Minato drowned out the loud train noises with his music.

_"...-.-...I need to sleep..."_ He thought.

He wanted to sleep as soon as he got back to the dorm but knew it wasn't possible. Aside from the homework assignments and studying he'd have to do, Mitsuru-senpai might want to do a few runs in Tarturus...which would wipe him out and not want to do anything else _but_ sleep...but his sleeping would also get inturrupted by that little boy...

...The thought of seeing that boy made him shudder...

_"-Next stop: Iwotodai-"_

Minato began to shut off his MP3 player and noticed Ren still lying on him.

_"Is she asleep?"_ He thought. "Ren-chan...wake up..."

Ren opened her light blue eyes and noticed that everyone was getting off. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Minato. She practically froze when she noticed how close her face was to his and quickly stood up. Minato raised an eye brow and followed Ren off the train.

"S-sorry about that...!" Ren muttered.

"It's okay...no big deal..." Minato remarked.

The two started down the sidewalk in silence. Ren still couldn't understand why the voice of her friend from the 3rd grade played through her head at the train incident when she hid behind Minato.

_"There's no way it could be him..."_ Ren thought. _"I just met him! He seems like a really nice guy even though I barely know him right now...but...I feel like I do...and how does he know I have a Persona? I would love to ask him about it but he might stare at me and think I'm crazy or some--"_

"Ren-chan." Minato called.

Ren snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at Minato who stood at the top of the dorm steps.

"O-oh! You live here at the dorm?" She asked. "Pretty cool! You're so lucky! I would love to live in one of these away from my mom!"

She laughed at herself and noticed that Minato wasn't the least bit amused. She coughed lightly and smiled.

"U-um...I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble today, Minato-kun. .;;" She began. "I do thank you for sticking up for me though...I'm pretty weak to not be able to do it for myself..."

Ren looked away as Minato shook his head.

"You're not pathetic." He said.

Ren looked at him and blushed lightly.

"T-thanks..." She said. "Well! I have some studying to do! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Minato nodded and headed inside.

_"She's an odd one..."_ He thought to himself.

_But she must be protected._..

* * *

**Constructive criticism and ideas are welcomed. ' I will fix this chapter ASAP.**


	2. Kikurihime

**CHAPTER 2!! **I apologize if any characters are OOC. ''' Some time frames like in the game are a little messed up but I thought I'd add some of my ideas to it since Ren is in it :) I hope anyone doesn't mind the small change. .'

I must warn you that this chapter is rushed as well ;;

I will not accept insults/flames!! Constructive Crit. and ideas are always welcomed though!

**Disclaimer:** I **do not **own P3. The game and the characters belong to **ATLUS** and the wonderful **Shigenori Soejima**.

Ren Kawagura **c** FantasyFusionFreak

**The dates/times that are in the game are out of chronological order and have been given a small style of my own; not too much of a style that it would ruin the P3 atmosphere**

* * *

**Chapter TWO:** _"9th persona-user"_

As soon as Minato stepped into the dorm, Koromaru trotted up to him. Knowing what the husky wanted, Minato squatted down infront of him and scratched him behind his ears.

"Minato-san! You're back!"

It was Ken running up to him. Minato stood up and placed his hands back in his pockets and stood up. He nodded at Ken who began to ruffle with the husky's fur. Mitsuru, Akihiko, Fuuka and Aigis were all in the living room; doing what they usually do.

"Where are Junpei-kun and Yukari-chan?" Fuuka asked.

"Junpei went to visit Chidori and Yukari has Archery Club." Minato explained.

"I hope they won't be too tired to go to Tarturus with us tonight." Mitsuru said, not taking her eyes away from her book.

Minato cringed.

_"Crap..."_ He thought.

But he expected it. It was just like Mitsuru to schedule Tartarus runs on the days Minato had his own miniurture schedule planned...but of course, him wanting to do things never come first. He began to go up the stairs until Mitsuru caught his attention.

"Arisato could you come here for a minute?" She asked.

Minato stared at the women blankly and made his way back down to the lobby.

"I would like you to do a small favor for me."

Minato raised his eyebrows.

_"Me?"_ He thought. "Umm...?"

"Fuuka thinks she might've sensed another Persona-user at school." The red-haired women began.

Minato wondered if it was...

...

**11:59pm **_A minute until the "Dark Hour"_

Minato began to wander down the streets of Iwotodai, wondering if the other persona-user was Ren. After all, he could sense her persona anyways.

Suddenly, coffins appeared around him; the moon turning yellow and blood plastered all over the streets, sidewalks and walls. Minato looked around cautiously for shadows that might be sneaking up on him. None were around him at the moment but he knew there would be some soon. He continued down the sidewalk until he heard a slight scream from up ahead. He ran towards the noise to see a girl being cornered by 3 shadows. One shadow raised it's blade over her; her frightened facial expression reflecting back at her. Minato pulled out his sword and tore the enemy in half. He stared down the other two shadows; one retreating and the other holding up 4 sharp objects that were shaped like kunais. The shadow that had seemed as if it had retreated had somehow came up beside him and knocked him to the right; his weapon falling out of his hands and his evoker out of it's holder and sliding to the girl's feet.

"Minato-kun!"

Minato sat up on his elbow; obviously hurt.

_"Ren...?!"_

Indeed it was Ren with tears running down her face; cowering in the corner with her hands shelding her head. Minato's attention was averted back to the shadow with 4 kunais and the shadow that had knocked him to the ground. Without taking his eyes of them, his hand frantically patted at the pavement to look for his weapon.

"Leave him alone!" Ren shouted.

The two shadows turned their attention to her. The evoker held tightly in her hands, she could feel them shaking. Slowly, she set the weapon to the side of her head.

_"She knows how to use an evoker!?"_ Minato was slightly surprised.

How was is that she knew that was an evoker in the first place?

The shadow threw it's kunais in her direction. At the same time, she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Coming from the blue, mistiness from beneath her, Kikuri-hime came forth in front of her; hitting the weapons the shadow had thrown at her into another direction. Kikuri-hime used 'Maragion' on the two shadows, watching them diminish into nothing. Ren's persona vanished and the girl crashed to her knees as she dropped the evoker. Minato finally found his sword and ran to her.

She fell into his arms, exhausted. Putting his evoker back in its holder he put Ren on his back and began the walk back to the dorm.

...

* * *

**Yeah short and rushed chapter. I'm sorry. I'm in a rush 'cause my computer is getting re-imaged and I have to back up all my files. ;; I will probably add onto this chapter ASAP. I hope it wasn't too bad.**


End file.
